KTLK
KTLK (1150AM) is a radio station serving the Los Angeles metropolitan area. The station is owned by Clear Channel Communications. It switched from progressive talk to conservative talk on January 2, 2014, with new call letters KEIB, as "The Patriot", with the KTLK call letters winding up on a station in Minnesota. Unfortunately San Francisco's similar liberal radio station has also seen the same fate. Left-leaning talk show fans on the west coast must now resort completely to online or streaming radio/podcasts as their only remaining liberal sources. KTLK NO LONGER a progressive talk station as Clear Channel Strikes Again Branding itself as K-Talk AM 1150, AM 1150 used to broadcast a progressive talk format featuring selected portions of the Air America Radio lineup and programs from the Jones Radio Network. The lineup featured Randi Rhodes, Thom Hartmann, Ed Schultz, Alan Colmes and Stephanie Miller, who's show originated from KTLK's studios. KTLK removed their live weeknight show Harrison on the Edge, hosted by Cary Harrison and produced by Linda Blake on February 27, 2007, after an 18 month run. Germain is the station's only local host on weekdays. Harrison can now be heard on "Shake!" as their Hollywood corespondent, and occasionally as a contributor to the six o'clock news on KPFK 90.7. On March 5, 2007, KTLK debuted a new afternoon drive-time program hosted by Marc Germain. Germain, known as "Mr. K", was a popular late-night host on KABC as Mr. KABC, scoring the second-highest rating from 10P to midnight and the highest rating from midnight to 1A. Before 1993, he was Mr. KFI at KFI radio with the same radio show, and was also very popular there. The "Mr. K" refers to the persona he used on both stations. He is a registered Democrat with moderate to liberal political views. When asked by callers, Germain describes himself as a "law and order liberal". Also at that time, Rhodes' show, which had been at 3P Pacific time on tape delay, moved to noon and became a live program. Schultz' show now starts at 7P. In addition, KTLK had select local talent on their weekend line-up including Johnny Wendell (a.k.a Johnny Angel), Bree Walker, Joe McDonnell and Mario Solis-Marich. The station broadcasts 4 traffic reports every hour, 24 hours a day. Other programming KTLK also airs an increasing number of sporting events. In early 2006, it inherited weeknight broadcasts of the UCLA Bruins men's basketball team, as well as all games of the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association. Both the Bruins and Sparks were heard on XETRA-AM before that station became Spanish language "W Radio." And on July 28, 2006, it was announced that the station will take over the radio broadcasts of the National Hockey League's Los Angeles Kings, starting with the 2006-07 season. KTLK had been the flagship station of the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association, but a month after the Kings deal was signed, it lost the radio rights to all-sports KSPN. The station also broadcasts additional Bruins sporting events if there is a conflict. For example, on December 27, 2006, KTLK broadcast the Emerald Bowl between UCLA and Florida State while KLAC aired the Los Angeles Lakers-Orlando Magic NBA game. History On February 4, 2005, Clear Channel Communications conducted a far-reaching format swap of three radio stations in the area. The previous format on AM 1150, XTRA Sports, moved to AM 570, where it retains its call letters of KLAC. It had the slogan XTRA Sports 570, but is now known as just AM 570. AM 690 took on KLAC's previous format, a beautiful music station called The Fabulous 570 and redubbed The Fabulous 690. Prior to the KTLK calls, AM 1150 was KXTA, or XTRA Sports 1150, which broadcasted sports talk, which flipped to Fox Sports 1150 for a time before flipping back to XTRA Sports on both 1150 AM and 690 AM. Prior to that, 1150 AM broadcasted contemporary hit music as KIIS, and in the mid 80s, it was transmitting its programming in AM stereo, complete with an AM version of the "Hot Hits" jingle package which had been produced for its sister FM station, which carried a virtual simulcast of its programming, although with different DJs 1. The call letters would later resurface in Santa Clarita in 1998, with another simulcast of KIIS-FM (that station is now known as KHTS-AM, having changed its call letters in 2003). Billboards for KTLK give the slogan "We Prefer The Left", in which only the left side of the billboard is occupied and the rest shows fake wood. Trivia Despite sharing call letters and owner with KTLK-FM in Minneapolis, the two stations air opposing political viewpoints, as the Minneapolis station's schedule includes shows hosted by Rush Limbaugh, Sean Hannity, and other right-leaning hosts. However an AM station in Minneapolis will inherit the KTLK (AM) call letters once KTLK (AM) Los Angeles switches to the call letters KEIB. Originally in 1965, the call letters KTLK were located at 1280AM in Denver. That station was among the first talk-formated radio stations in the country. Later, the call sign moved to 760AM, currently a Clear Channel-owned progressive talk outlet (KKZN). The KTLK call letters were also on a Santa Barbara progressive talk station (now known as KIST). Ratings Italics denote ratings under previous format Source: Arbitron External links *ktlk.com Category:Radio stations